Ambrosia
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Ambrosia, food of the gods. Is that a suitable name for a fraud? Follow young Ambrosia as she comes to the end of her secret alias, Hermione Granger. Watch as she finds love and acceptance in a less than likely group of individuals in her last year at Hogwarts. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_ Ambrosia Slade was never one to focus on vanity, but her stylist had gone too far with the bookworm look. It was routine that she would go to her stylist, her best friend, Mara, would show her how to be a bookworm. She was a being of superior intellect, but naturally, she didn't look the part, which is where Mara came in. She developed skin covers that hid the tattoos on her skin, dyed her hair brown, and made her do a lot of different things like disillusionment charms and all. Thus, Hermione Granger was born. The girl was a nonexistent person that they had made up based on an empty alias from when she was a little girl. It felt bad lying to people that she couldn't be herself at first, but after a while, she got used to it and decided that it was the best way for it. No one was supposed to know of her or her true heritage until her Guardians saw it fit. Nothing of the sort had come from them, so she was in no position to tell anyone who she truly was. The only true fact that they had was the simple fact that she was a witch and her parents weren't wizards. The simple fact that her parents happened to not be wizards, she was considered a muggleborn and bullied relentlessly by several students who felt that she didn't deserve to be there, even though she proved herself several times over that it was her privilege, she had been teased worse as she got older. "Look. I know you're against it, but you need to up the bookworm, Hun. You've been getting older and your body is maturing, You may not believe it, but you're hot, and we don't need any more of them wizard boys trying to marry you and keep you there. So I went overboard. Unless you want to be sexy. Then I can fix you up and get you that Draco you talk so much about." Ambrosia looked up at Mara and sighed. "I cant. Even if I did, he hates me. I don't have a chance in hell with Draco Malfoy. Just let me stay like this." She looked like regular Hermione Granger, except now she had baggier clothes and she wore fake glasses, which were very uncomfortable. She looked nothing like herself and it agitated her, but it was what had to be done if she wanted to complete her education at Hogwarts. After that she never had to see either of them again. She could stage the death of Hermione Granger and then she could go on living her life as a registered witch and no boundaries._

"Hermione!" Ambrosia jumped at the sound, remembering her alias. For such an intelligent being, she was surprised how easy it was to forget about Hermione Granger after the summers that she spent with Mara. Before she met Mara, she was always alone. She never attempted to make friends, and even if she did, children were afraid of her. Remembering that she was talking to someone, she smiled to Harry. "Sorry. I zoned out for a bit. What did you say?" Harry looked at his friend with a concerned expression. He hadn't heard from her all summer outside from the times she went to memorial events and the occasional Sunday dinner at the Weasley home. The thing was, she never came unless she was invited. She and Ron had a particularly nasty breakup from what he had heard. He could tell by how much Ron had dived into being with Lavender. He figured it was a terrible idea to put the lot of them in the same compartment, but Hermione didn't seem to mind, despite Ron, Lavender, and Ginny making hateful comments towards her. His relationship with Ginny never continued based on mutual terms, Ginny having developed a new fascination for Cormac McLaggen and Harry simply not wanting to be tied down to her. Cormac was also a bit miffed by Hermione brushing him of, so he was terrible to all of the trio, Harry because he had Ginny before him, Hermione for rejecting him, and Ron for being the reason that Hermione rejected him. "I asked if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with us later after you meet your roommate." She looked up at him, "I've known my roommate since the day I got here, Harry." Harry looked confused for a moment before his eyebrows rose. "You're Head Girl?" She nodded, an agitated look on her face. "Sadly." Lavender scoffed. "Leave it to Hermione Granger to think she's too good for Head Girl." Ginny agreed. "Neither of you have no idea who the Head Boy is, do you?" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I know exactly who, Hermione. He's changed. You know that." She looked at him, sighing, "If only you knew." At that, she stood and left the compartment.

When Ambrosia arrived to the Great Hall, it was both an amazing and depressing sight. She felt a strong wave of nostalgia and also a bit of dread, knowing that all of the good memories that she had experienced in that very hall were lies. Then an overwhelming bout of sorrow hit her. She had only ever told one person the secret that she held, simply because he was too curious for his own good. Now he was laid to rest, new grass already forming over the place where he stayed in eternal peace. Fred Weasley was a man of many surprises. He was a devoted, compassionate, and trustworthy man whose loyalty knew no bounds. He even kept the secret of her heritage from George, the one person he had sworn to tell everything to, no secrets between them. George suspected there was some type of secret between the two, but he thought that they were lovers or something. She was his console after Fred died, and in return for her efforts to help hm in his time of depression, he became her new secret keeper, a job that was once his brother's. This year was his first year as the new gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid had decided to retire and was now in France with the headmistress of Beauxbatons. She smelled a familiar scent of hate as a voice sounded behind her, it's drawl unmistakeable.

"Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger. Surprise seeing you here. I thought you died with you dirty Muggle parents." She turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking as he leaned against the doorway behind her. "Draco Malfoy," she said in a bored tone. He raised an eyebrow, stepping towards her as she saw a few Slytherin with him like Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Astoria Greengrass. "What's wrong, Granger? Out of comebacks? Has the was scarred the ickle Mudblood know-it-all?" She continued to stare at him, driving him to continue. "Did it hurt? I mean when you watched those Death Eaters kill your worthless parents in the middle of the street and left them there like dogs." Ambrosia still stared at him like he was telling her that it was partly cloudy outside. "Do you expect me to react to such childish behavior?" She watched as his expression became one of pure shock. "If there was anything that you should have taken from the war that just transpired and into that cowardly, traitorous mind of yours is that the weak perish and only the strong survive in the aftermath of war. Now why would I be offended by some bratty little pureblood prick that would sooner piss his pants, tuck his tail, and run away before he actually takes a stand and not play follow the leader to a narcissistic little worm with a superiority complex out of this world? I truly ask that you don't make me laugh, Mr. Malfoy. It's unbecoming." With that, the turned and made her way to here the eighth years would be sitting to watch the sorting and then head home, leaving a surprised panel of Slytherin.

The feast went off without a hitch, the announcement of the heads a respectful event along with the sorting. There were nine students in each house, which was a good number considering that a lot of parents had refused to send their children back to that school, saying that it was a death wish on anyone that stepped foot in it. As she sat eating her food, she thought she heard her name called, but ignored it. She had more thoughts in her head at the moment, which all revolved around her identity crisis as Hermione Granger. It always felt off, but this time, it felt completely wrong to be doing this. It was a new beginning, and she was still doing the same thing. A hand tapped her shoulder, causing her to look up and see that Harry had tapped her again "Yes Harry?" The black haired boy looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" She looked around to see a few people staring at her. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." He didn't look convinced, but she looked like she didn't want to talk about whatever it was. Assuming she was thinking about her relationship with Ron, he turned back to said person and struck up a conversation about quidditch. After the feast, Ambrosia hurried to the apartment that she would be sharing with Draco Malfoy and took a quick shower before he could get there, climbing into bed and falling right to sleep.

"GRANGER! GET OFF YOUR ARSE!" She had been up for five hours and he was annoying her. He woke up early to get to school from Hogsmeade, where the eighth year housing area was and now he was banging on her door. She opened it, reveling that she was fully clothed and drinking a large mug of coffee. "Yes?" He glared at her. "We have Potions this block, so get off your arse and let's go." With that, he turned away, thinking that she was right behind him, and walked out the door. She just closed the door and went back in her room. Once he realized that she wasn't behind him, he went and threw her door open, shocked to see that she wasn't even there.

"You're late, fifty points from Gryffindor," Severus Snape said as Ambrosia walked in right before the bell signaled the start of class. Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Cormac sniggered to themselves as she sat next to Harry. "As I was saying, we will be mixing a revealing potion, one that will break down any form of glamor or disillusionment charm that a person has used, o matter if it's magic or Muggle. Each of you will be in pairs of my choosing." Ambrosia groaned inwardly as well as Harry. They all waited for him to speak. "Brown, Nott." Lavender stood and headed over to Theodore Nott. "Potter, Parkinson." Harry looked to Ambrosia, a look of sorrow on his face as he dragged himself towards. It seemed that they were all being paired with their roommates or someone in the room next to them. "Granger, Malfoy." A squeak from Astoria Greengrass as she looked back, noticing that he showed no chance of moving from his spot. She gathered her things and walked over to his table, where he didn't seem to be about to move his feet, which he had put on top of the table, where her things would go. She chose not to say anything, gathering her books in her lap and look over the recipe, even though she knew it word for word. "One of you will be the one to ingest the potion, in order to make sure that it works, so I advise you all to do it correctly." Snape said as he read the prophet.

Her wig was terribly frizzy by the time the potion was finished. They had been there for at least two hours, watching the potions and some of them making small talk, in her case, Draco insulting her and her hair. Once she realized it was over, she sat down and rested her feet. "Why are you sitting, Ms. Granger?" She looked around and there were several people sitting, but he had chosen to say her name. "My feet hurt, so I wanted to sit down," she lied as she looked around. She didn't want a dot of that to even come close to touching her, let alone ingest it. If it did, she was fucked. "Stand, Ms. Granger." she looked at him, watching as several of the people that hated her being smirked. She stood, Draco still sitting with his feet propped on the table. "Drink it." she looked down at the potion and back at him. "Excuse me, Professor?" He looked at her, similar to how he looked at everyone, really. "It's surprising that they call you the brightest witch of your age. Drink the potion." She felt everyone staring at her, "Why should I? I thought that the person that did the least of the work was the one that ingested the potion." He stood from his desk, glaring at her. "Are you defying me, Ms. Granger? Drink it!" She looked at him and simply threw the potion to the floor, shattering it and grabbing her bags and leaving the classroom.

She didn't understand how she had gotten there, but she was knocking on the doors of George's room. He threw the doors open, taking in her annoyed expression before opening the door a bit wider and allowing her in. "What can I-" "I think Snape knows about me." George looked at her with wide eyes, watching as she paced the floor. "I have already risked enough. I've come this far and one of the last people I ever wanted to know, I'm sure he knows. George stood, grasping her shoulders. "How do you figure he knows, Amby?" She didn't even bother to comment on that ridiculous nickname. "He tried to make me drink a revealing potion in Potions." George sat in his chair, an expression of deep thought on his face. "Well he was really chummy with Dumbledore. His tendency to know too much for his own good isn't one to be rivaled." she nodded, wondering exactly what George was planning in that mischievous little head of his. Deciding against it, she stood and sighed. "I'm going to go. I've taken my one class for the day." she said as she walked out the door before he could get an opportunity to follow her.

The only true thing the eighth years had to do was be on campus for at least the span of three class periods, as long as they did something productive. She had decided to go to Potions for some mental stimulation, even though she had been asked to help the House Elves. She headed to the apartment and went straight to her room, sitting in the windowsill and waiting until the sun set.

"In all seriousness, Harry, Why the hell would I be jealous of Lavender Brown?" She was eating lunch with Harry in Hogsmeade since she didn't feel like walking all the way back to Hogwarts. He sighed as he looked at her. "Every time you've been with Ron, you've just spaced out as soon as Lavender starts talking, you haven't been yourself since the breakup with Ron." She looked up at him, her expression hard for him to believe, as if the knew something that he didn't, but wasn't happy about it. "Hermione," he found himself blurting out. She continued to look at him, blinking to show him that she had her attention. "You know that if there's anything you need to get off your chest, you can tell me, right?" She sighed. "I do, but right now, I need to leave this place." With that, she stood, leaving money for her meal on the table. "I'll see you around, Harry." He watched as she exited the pub, an expression of surprise etched onto his face. There was something going on with Hermione Granger, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Revealing

Facing her father was the last thing that Ambrosia thought she would be doing before the day had been out. It had been three days since her lunch with Harry, and other than sitting with George, she had no contact with anyone else besides Draco. Despite the constant threats they threw at each other when they were in front of everyone, they had been friends since sixth year when he had been assigned by Voldemort to kill the Headmaster. She had known he didn't have the stomach to do it, so she would sit and help him with the Vanishing cabinet. She had hated the old wizard since found out that he had ben leading Harry like a lamb to slaughter. "I don't think the idea is so much as stupid, I just think that you probably should have put more thought in how you went about doing it." She looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Just showing up looking like yourself isn't going to do anything but confuse people. In my opinion, a more formal method is more that suitable for this particular scenario. Just ask your headmistress if you are allowed an opportunity to speak at tonight's dinner because you have something important to say, she'll probably ask you what it is, you either tell her or you don't, and then you reveal it to everyone at once. Simple, formal, and no room for error. The only think you'd have to worry about is the reaction of the people. Simple as that." She nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Alright. I'll do that. All I want to know is what should I-" she looked up to see that he was gone. Sighing, she plotted how that night was going to go.

"Hello, students. Tonight is another glorious night here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone clapped to themselves as she continued. "You all have come a long way and on behalf of everyone here, I can happily say that I am very proud of you all. The entire hall burst into applause, as public compliments weren't something that they were used to from the woman. When the noise died down, they all realized that their plates had no food. Once they had all tuned back to her, she smiled. "One of our fellow students has something she would like to say. She says that she feels that the news might be a bit overwhelming and a lot of people won't like her for it, but she feels that she should be completely honest with everyone. So, Ambrosia stood and made her way to the front. A lot of whispers filled the room as she made her way to the podium from her spot between Seamus and Neville. There were things like, "I bet she wants to say she was born a man. I mean, look at those shoulders." or "She's probably going to say that she killed those worthless Muggles she calls suitable parents." Once she got there, she cleared her throat. "I know a lot of you may know me as Hermione Granger, nineteen-year-old war heroine or the brightest witch of my age, but I have a confession to make," taking a deep breath, she said it. "My name is not Hermione Granger, I'm not nineteen, and I barely call myself a hero. Hermione Granger was never real." The hall was dead silent. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "My name is Ambrosia Scomparsia Abandonato. When I got my acceptance letter seven years ago, I didn't want anyone to know who I really was, so I made up an alias to protect my identity so that if the war were to ever come again, no one would know who I was, but that all backfired when the people who agreed to pose as my parents were killed in a parking lot about a street from their home a week after the second war. It was a hard time in my life, but I obeyed their last wishes and came back here. I don't want to hide anymore. It sickens me and I hate doing it." It was still silent when she walked to her seat and sat between Seamus and Neville. "That was brave." She smiled at Neville, turning to her food and digging in.

The next morning, Ambrosia woke to a lot of noise. Standing out of bed, she looked into her mirror and jumped. Overnight, her entire body had reverted back to normal. Black hair fell down her back and her blue eyes shone brightly. Her arms were littered in elvish and demonic script, two angelic runes etched into her shoulders. Standing, she realized what Mara meant about her body. She had obvious curves, accentuated by the pajamas she now wore. She looked around her room and grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table. It was an amazing experience for her when she was asked to help with conditioning Hogwarts to embrace Muggle technology. It took the entire summer, but they eventually got it done and she was so proud of it. The signal they got was amazing. She opened the door to her room and realized that Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Theo Nott was in her living room, Pansy screaming at Draco about something. She grabbed a random cardigan and threw it on, walking into the common room and sitting on the edge of the couches. "You were friends with her this whole time?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she watched, leaning on Theodore Nott. "I have, and even if I was, it's none of you business, Pansy." She widened her eyes. "None of my business? We are engaged! How can you possibly say that who you befriend is none of my business? I'd rather you friend that halfblood mutt Potter than that Mudblood bitch!" She raised an eyebrow at the slur. It was true that neither of her parents were of that world, but their magic far surpassed any that the wizards were capable of. "We are betrothed. Not engaged." She scoffed at his words. "It's the same thing, Dragon." He cringed at the terrible nickname. It was something that Ambrosia called him from time to time. "No. I would chose anyone I'm engaged to. You were chosen for me. Had it been my choice, I would never even consider marrying you because you are shallow, narrow-minded, and on top of that, you're a complete and total bint!" She gasped at that and ran out, Theo close behind her. Blaise raised and eyebrow and burst into a fit of laughter when she left, "The bomb has totally dropped." That emitted a scoff from her, causing everyone to turn around.

"So this is the real you, huh?" It had been ten minutes of them all staring at her while she stared back at them. She nodded, scratching the back of her head. "Pretty much." Draco tried to think of something to say, but he was at a loss of what to say. He had never been in this situation before. "How about you come to Hogsmeade with us?" She looked to Blaise with a raised eyebrow. "I mean this is a time of new beginnings right? New friends, new adventures, new lifestyle. All of that." She nodded to herself. "Alright. Is it okay if I bring a few friends with me? We can make this a thing." Blaise looked to Greg, who shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it all. As long as I get drinks in me. I'll even get a few more to come along. We will meet at noon when classes are over. Then you can get us to the Muggle world and we'll all have dinner somewhere. I'm craving some things." She looked surprised that this was the Gregory Goyle that hardly ever spoke. "Greg is basically our planner when we want things done. He's great at it, actually." Draco said as he finally came to himself. She nodded. "It's a plan. I look forewords to our evening together." With that, she turned to her room.

Other than laying around at Hagrid's old hut, she really did nothing all that day that was of any merit other than break up a fight between two first years about something or other. It wasn't very important, so she didn't care to remember. When the bell tolled for lunch, she rose to her feet and bid George a goodbye. She had a tiny bit of an issue on who to bring with her on the outing with the Slytherin boys, but she managed to get the Patil twins, Millicent Bullstrode, and Luna Lovegood. They all agreed to come with no hesitation. Making her way to the apartment she shared with Draco, she kicked around dead leaves and all when she felt a familiar presence. It wasn't like someone was near her, but someone was in the surrounding area. "Marcus Flint." she whispered to herself as she watched the man cross towards Honeydukes. She had constantly clashed with him when he was a student at Hogwarts, him thinking that since he was her "superior" she was to do whatever he said like some little puppet. Hurrying to get ready, she didn't notice a peculiar redhead walking into the Three Broomsticks with his girlfriend, his sister, her boyfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.

"Pavarti, you've gone and made us late." Padma called from the common room where everyone was waiting on her twin sister. "I'm trying to perfect my makeup. Plus I can't find my purse." Padma groaned. "I have your phone in my hand. Forget the purse, Woman." She heard a huff and Pavarti stormed out, her makeup looking flawless. "Always the perfectionist. Let's go before people assume we stood them up. We're already twenty minutes late." Ambrosia watched the two argue with amusement in her eyes. "Let's just go. I look like slop already." Padma rolled her eyes behind her sister as the five girls left the apartment building, making their way to the Three Broomsticks

"I don't think they're coming." They guys had been there for twenty minutes waiting on the girls and there was still no sign of them. Blaise let his head fall back. "Maybe they're doing makeup or something." Draco scoffed. "Granger doesn't wear makeup." Gregory turned to his friend. "Maybe that was part of her cover. maybe deep down inside she's one of those superficial beauty types." That made him think. He had never actually hung out with her as Ambrosia. He simply hung out with her as Hermione Granger. Harry Potter twirled a straw in a glass using his magic. Sure it was a surprise when Gregory Goyle invited him to an outing when his own best friend didn't but he was going to enjoy the night anyway. "Well I'm not gonna wait forever." All of a sudden, there was a gust of air and the girls finally entered. In front was Ambrosia, followed by Luna Lovegood, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, and Millicent Bullstrode. When they walked up, Padma spoke. "Forgive us. It took forever because someone couldn't get ready ahead of time." she said as she threw an accusing glare at her sister. Pavarti huffed. "I had to make sure I looked good. I could meet someone tonight!" The girls all rolled their eyes. Pavarti was a hopeless romantic and she was always either scoping men or trying to find a man or woman for someone. "Drinks on us." Ambrosia said as she slid into the booth across from the guys.

"I don't believe this." The ten of them looked up at the six people standing over their table. "Blood-traitors and a Mudblood." Pansy said as she crinkled her nose. Ambrosia raised an eyebrow, knowing that she was the Mudblood. "Really Hermione. You're so desperate for my Won-Won's attention that you have the whole school believing some lie. It's pathetic really. And Padma and Pavarti! I expected better of you. You were so jealous of me that you got together with my enemy." Ambrosia felt a bit of heat, pulling her sweater over her head to reveal her markings and tattoos. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she leaned back in her seat, sipping her butterbeer. "My name," she said as she downed the last of it, "My name is Ambrosia. I would respect it if you used that. Otherwise, I'll grow very upset. I don't like being upset." Ron scoffed. "Exactly what are you going to do? Teach us to death?" She looked at him, standing and walking towards him. "I don't have to do anything to you. You're already a failure. Physically harming you won't change a thing, Ronald." With that, she grabbed a bag of coins and threw them on the table. "Move." He scoffed, stepping back as Lavender stepped in his way, still blocking her from leaving. Before she could say anything, a fist came sailing through the air and decked her, causing her to shriek at the top of her lungs as she clutched her bleeding cheek. The entire Three Broomsticks to grow quiet as the table occupants looked to Pavarti Patil. "Someone had to do it." she said as she stepped over the bushy blonde's head. "Oh, and if you were wondering, that was a princess cut, bitch." Padma said as her sister adjusted her ring.

_**Sup? So this was as far as I got with this upload. I had to throw in a little movie reference in there. Who can find it for me?**_


End file.
